Tanglestar
First roleplayed leader of Windclan, played by Tangle. Tanglestar is stubborn and disobedient when being told how to do his job, this is mainly a result from insecurity within him. He can also be very distrustful of any cat outside of Windclan, but has proven he can be a strong leader, when he embraces his leadership as he should. He can be shy, particularly around she-cats considering he is insecure romantically, never being considered by any cat as of yet as a mate. As leader of Windclan, he has struggled with acceptance of his own leadership, feeling almost unworthy of his authority. At first he struggled with how to lead his cats and become a respectful leader. Such great responsibility has taken a toll on his personality, making him easily stressed, and prone to making seemingly thoughtless and rash decisions. Problems he must counter as the shadow of the prophecy hangs above the cats living in the forest and moor. Upon the sudden illness that hit the clans, Tangle lost Twistedfoot, the old elder tom who had raised him after the abandonment of his own father, the cat was the dearest cat Tangle had ever known and his death severely triggered a manic depression to emerge within the leader, making him disinterested in his own clan and uninvolved in clan life. With help from a childhood friend Leopardsnow, he manages to pull through, though countless deaths shake the leader, each death slowly attacking his courage and moral; the loss of two deputies in such a short amount of time caused the leader to almost lose faith in Starclan, eventually resulting in Leopardsnow's deputyship, who also becomes his mate during his time of struggle. Tanglestar recovers as does the clan, and he holds a strong and firm position in the unexpected arrival of Lavenderleaf (daughter of Rabbitrunner, previous deputy of Windclan) of Shadowclan, and upon investigation of Shadowclan, he remains undetermined on her future amongst the clans, unaware of the dark truth that lies beneath the dead deputy and new arrival. QUOTES "Echoshine has proven to be a loyal warrior in Windclan and a valuable member of our clan...I believe being without Lionwing is punishment enough. I’ve decided to keep her as a Windclan warrior. If there is report of any mistreatment of Echoshine whoever is doing so will be punished. I will not tolerate bullying in my clan." - In regards to Echoshine and Lionwing's affair. "We followed the scent trail, it led to Thunderclan territory, though, my main concern is why was Shadowclan scent found across the border?" - confronting Duskstar of the Shadowclan scent on their border. "I'm glad we could clear that up before more accusations would be directed at Windclan" He allowed his lip to reveal some of his teeth though he allowed his posture to relax." - in confrontation with Duskstar. "I say we take time to process this prophecy, it’s time for Windclan to return home and deal with this as a clan, we can discuss our theories and signs at the next gathering” - in regards to the prophecy. Tanglestar’s dull, depressed eyes searched for an escape, attempting to focus and banish the dissociation that had clouded his thoughts since the beginnings of these tragic events. He needed mentors.... deputy.... he shook his head in frustration, willing for something to overtake the dark void that had been inhabited within his chest for a while now. Dull, grey orbs glassed over as he padded mindlessly to his den, oblivious to his clan. '' haven't made my mind up yet... Starclan isn't always certain of everything, I'll stick to my initial plan, I cant risk allowing her to be Winclan right away. Not only will I have to test her loyaly, but I don't want any quarrels with Shadowclan after such a hard few moons we've suffered, I'm still keeping my eye on her" - In reference to the sudden appearance of Lavenderleaf.'' ''"Windclan has too recovered from the sickness - we lost our deputy Swiftfoot.. later to then also lose our deputy Rabbitrunner. Though we are now stronger than ever, Leopardsnow taking on the role as the new Windclan deputy, along with Jadestone training Flyingpaw alongside Silverpaw as a medicine cat apprentice now. If I could see you once the meeting is dismissed, that would be helpful, it is not of public business right now". - At the gathering after the sickness. '' Category:Windclan Category:Cat